Not Bad!
by Deauliaas
Summary: -A DRAMIONE FANFIC- Proffesor Moody mengtransfigurasi Draco menjadi seekor musang, karena mengejek Harry. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Baca dan berikan feedback
1. chapter 1

**Not Bad**

 **T**

 **Draco Malfoy - Hermione Jean Granger**

 **.**

 **Harry Potter's belong to J.K. Rowling**

 **WARN! (miss)typo, EyD amburadul**

 **DLDR! Happy reading and don't forget to gimme feedback :3**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku sedang duduk di atas pohon, sedangkan Crabbs, Goyle, Theo, dan Blaise tetap berada di bawah. Kami tak sabar menunggu reaksi si _anak-sok-suci_ Potter saat melihat pin yang tersemat di jubah para penghuni Hogwarts, kecuali _para guru yang sok membela kebenaran_ itu.

"Hei, Drake. Lihat si _Potty_ itu sedang berbicara dengan Cedric dari Hufflepuff," ucap Crabbs padaku dan aku mengarahkan pandanganku searah yang pandang olehnya. _Well_ , permainan akan dimulai.

"Aku sedang bertaruh dengan ayahku. Kau tahu. Dan aku mengatakan padanya, kau tak akan bertahan selama lebih dari sepuluh menit dalam turnamen ini," ucapku lantang guna memancing emosinya dan aku melihatnya yang sedang berjalan menjadi berhenti seketika.

Aku melompat turun dari posisi dudukku dan mendekat ke arahnya, dan melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Dan kau tahu? Ia tak setuju. Ia bilang lima menit dan kurasa bisa kurang dari itu," ucapku meremehkan dan kami tertawa melihat sikap diamnya si _scar-head_ itu. Kemana sikap pemberani ala Gryffindor yang mereka elu-elukan itu?

Aku melihatnya mendekat dengan wajah yang telihat murka, "Aku tak peduli apa yang ayahmu katakan, Malfoy. Ia jahat, kejam, sedangkan kau? Kau sangat menyedihkan," ucapnya dan melangkah menjauhiku.

Aku murka mendengarnya, "Menyedihkan? Tentu saja tidak," dan saat aku akan mengeluarkan tongkatku, tiba-tiba guru bermata aneh yang seingatku bernama Alastor Moody mengtransfigurasikanku menjadi seekor musang. Ini penghinaan bagi keluarga Malfoy!

"Aku mengajarimu untuk menyerang seseorang dari depan dan tak mengajarimu untuk menyerang di belakang. Kau sampah bau, pengecut," ucapnya dan mulai mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk memainkanku.

"Professor Moody. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Oh, Merlin! Pertolongan datang disaat yang tepat. Prof. McGonagall, cepat hentikan guru gila ini. Ugh, dia terus saja mengayunkan tongkatnya untuk menyiksaku.

"Kau tak lihat? Aku sedang mengajar,"

"Apa itu? A-apa itu seorang siswa?"

"Secara tekhnis, ini seekor musang, Professor," dan Ia mulai memasukkanku ke dalam celana milik Crabbs. Oh tidak!

Aku terus berusaha keluar dari celana milik Crabbs dan berlari meninggalkan kerumunan. Gila! Ini gila! Baru kali ini harga diriku sebagai seorang Malfoy diinjak-injak dan direndahkan seperti ini. Andai saja ayahku tahu, kalian tak akan selamat. Entah sejauh apa aku berlari dan bodohnya aku meninggalkan kesempatan mendapatkan tubuh sempurnaku kembali dengan cara melarikan diri.

Demi celana dalam Merlin! Aku mohon para leluhur jangan mengutuk keturunan tertampan mereka karena insiden ini.

"Hei, bagaimana bisa ada seekor musang berkeliaran di sini," suara itu sukses mengejutkanku dan dihadapanku sudah menjulang tinggi sosok yang sudah terkenal karena sering beradu mulut denganku. _Mudblood_!

Saat aku ingin melarikan diri, ternyata kaki kecilku ini mengkhianatiku, sehingga tangan kotor si mudblood itu sukses mengangkatku dan memelukku. _HELL_ _NO_! Aku ternodai.

Aku melihat wajahnya mendekat padaku. Sial! Apa yang akan dia lakukan?!

E-eeh?

"Kau musang terlucu yang pernah ada," ucapnya dan menempelkan kepalaku dengan pipinya. Dengan wujud ini aku dapat mencium wangi tubuhnya yang ... sialan! wangi sekali. Kegiatannya berhenti saat mendengar keributan yang aku yakini itu berasal dari teman-teman Slytherinku dan Prof. McGonagall yang sedang mencariku.

Saat aku ingin melompat keluar dari pelukan _Mudblood_ -yang sialnya nyaman ini-, akan tetapi Ia tetap mememelukku dan berjalan memasuki lorong yang aku yakin Ia kembali menuju asramanya.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran apa yang terjadi, tapi tugas-tugasku masih menunggu untuk dikerjakan," ucapnya seraya berjalan cepat menuju lukisan Nyonya Gemuk dan mengucapkan sandi untuk masuk ke dalamnya.

"Angsa biru," Pigura lukisan itu bergerak dan menunjukkan pintu masuk menuju ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor yang di dominasi warna merah ini. Ugh, ini baru pertama kali aku, si _Prince_ - _of_ - _Slytherin_ menginjakkan kaki di asrama musuh bebuyutan kami. Ralat ... aku belum menginjakkan kakiku, karena secara tekhnis aku masih berada dalam dekapan _miss_ - _knows_ - _it_ - _all_.

Ia berbelok ke arah kanan dan berjalan di lorong yang mengarahkannya menuju kamarnya. Dan tada~ _Prince_ - _of_ - _Slytherin_ kini telah memasuki kamar perempuan milik Gryffindor dan berterima kasihlah pada _Mudblood_ ini.

Kini Ia meletakkanku di atas bantal miliknya yang sarung bantalnya berwarna merah gelap. Gryffindor sekali, eh?! Ia melepaskan jubahnya dan _shit_! melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah kaos dan celana jeans pendek, amat sangat muggle sekali.

Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi jika si _mudblood_ ini mengetahui bahwa musang yang telah Ia dekap, dibawa masuk ke kamarnya, dan melihat tubuh -hampir telanjangnya- ini adalah musuh bebuyutannya.

Kulihat Ia sedang mengambil buku-buku tebalnya, perkamen, botol tinta dan juga pena bulu, lalu meletakkannya di atas kasurnya. Aku hanya melihat kegiatannya dalam diam, memperhatikannya mengerjakan semua tugas yang ada, dan alangkah terkejutnya saat Ia menoleh dan menatapku yang masih dalam wujud musang ini.

"Astaga. Aku lupa jika kau masih di sini. Kau mau kue? Kau lapar bukan? Aku tadi sempat membawa ini saat makan siang tadi, aku harap kau menyukainya," ucapnya seraya mengeluarkan beberapa jenis makanan yang salah satunya pie strawberry.

Aku mendekati makanan yang diberikannya dan mulai memakannya satu persatu. Jujur, aku lapar sekali setelah berlari jauh menggunakan tubuh sialan ini. Lihat saja, ayahku akan membalaskannya untukku.

Setelah selesai memakan semuanya, aku kembali ke atas bantal dan berniat beristirahat di atasnya. Jika dipikir-pikir, ada untungnya juga aku terjebak dalam tubuh ini. Ekornya dapat kugunakan sebagai selimut, sungguh praktis. Sekarang, biarkan aku tertidur nyenyak dan berharap saat aku bangun nanti aku kembali ke tubuh sempurnaku. Demi kolor Merlin! Ini sunggu kejadian yang memalukan. Tapi harus kuakui, ini tidak buruk juga. Meski ini merendahkan nama keluarga Malfoy, yang terpinting aku dapat melihat tubuh kotor yang sialnya indah milik si _Mudblood_ ini. Langka bukan?!

.

.

 **FIN/TBC?**

.

.

 **A/N:**

 **Bello! Saya penghuni baru fandom ini. Mudahan suka ya sama ceritanya, habisnya saya bingung mau bikin yang kayak gimana dan fanfic mana yang harus saya publish. Jadilah saya publish yang ini hehehe...**

 **Sebenarnya ini fanfic MC. Sebaiknya saya bikin chapter 2-nya atau tidak? tulis di review ya. Gimme your feedback ya^^ makasih~**


	2. chapter 2

Draco terbangun dari tidur pertamanya sebagai musang di asrama _gryffinduck_ —maksudnya _Gryffindor_.

Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan melihat _princess_ - _know_ - _it_ - _all_ kesayangan para proffesor—kecuali Snape, masih meringkuk di dalam selimut merah maroon hangatnya.

Draco melihat sekelilingnya yang masih tertutup dengan tirai merah maroon itu. Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki kecilnya untuk berputar-putar mengelilingi tempat tidur tersebut. Dapat dilihatnya tumpukan buku di sebelah kepala gadis _mudblood_ itu dan coba lihat ... rambutnya yang seperti semak menyebar ke segala arah. Hahahah ... apa keturunan muggleborn ini tak memiliki cukup uang untuk melakukan sebuah perawatan meski itu hanya rambutnya saja?!

Tiba-tiba saja Ia teringat sebuah percakapan yang Ia dengar—sebenarnya Ia sengaja menguping pembicaaran Golden Trio saat melewati lorong setelah makan malam dan mereka sedang mendiskusikan mengenai pekerjaan para muggle beserta bayarannya. Percakapan tersebut didominasi suara _miss_ - _ugh_ - _know_ - _it_ - _all_ yang menjelaskan mengenai perkerjaan orangtuanya yang sebagai ... dokter gigi?

Rasa penasarannya terjawab saat si rambut merah nomor 5 dari keluarga Weasley menanyakan apa itu dokter gigi. _Weaselbee_ sempat tertawa saat mendengar —Ia juga sama, hanya saja dipendamnya— bahwa dokter gigi di dunia muggle sama dengan healer di dunia sihir, hanya saja mereka lebih terfokus pada urusan gigi. Gaji seorang healer di dunia sihir memang tidak seberapa besar, tapi saat suara _Saint_ Potter mengatakan bahwa dokter adalah pekerjaan bergengsi dan bergaji tinggi di dunia muggle menghentikan tawanya yang tertahan.

Jadi rupanya si _mudblood_ ini merupakan orang kaya di dunia muggle. Tapi, kenapa Ia tak berminat untuk melakukan perawatan pada rambutnya, mungkin benar jika tubuhnya sangat —oh, haruskah aku mengatakannya?— wangi. Namun rambutnya yang susah diatur dan seperti semak tersebut membuat penampilannya menjadi minus.

Terlalu sibuk memikirkan mengenai perwataan rambut gadis yang membawanya ke asrama _gryffinduck_ , membuatnya tak sadar bahwa sekarang kaki-kaki mungilnya terperangkap dalam rambut semak milik gadis yang entah kenapa belum bangun juga ini.

Draco kesulitan untuk keluar dari jeratan rambut-rambut milik Hermione.

" _Bloody_ _hell_! Sekarang kaki sialan ini malah terlilit rambut semak si _mudblood_!" umpatnya seraya menarik-narik rambut Hermione secara kasar agar kakinya dapat terbebas.

Namun, kegiatannya berhenti saat matanya menatap bayangan besar di hadapannya dan juga sebuah suara geraman rendah dari belakang tubuhnya.

Dengan kaki yang masih tersangkut di rambut semak Hermione, Draco memutar badannya dan Ia merasakan bulu putih di sekujur tubuhnya berdiri seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Masih ada chapter selanjutnya.**

 **A/N:**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca dan silakan berikan komentar^^**

 **Maaf chapternya pendek:(**


End file.
